


Sentyment

by chupaChak



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Post Reichenbach, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chupaChak/pseuds/chupaChak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiedy Sherlock wraca, John czuje się jakby został uderzony w brzuch. Dwukrotnie. Młotkiem. Ale czasami ból może być upajająco słodki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentyment

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sentiment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/339069) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Tłumaczenie za ZGODĄ autora.  
> Betowała akken - dziękuję, Słońce :*  
> Spoilery do 1 i 2 sezonu serialu Sherlock BBC

Teraz nawet oddychanie wydaje się bez znaczenia.  
Jest nic nie warte, jest małe, jest nikłe.  
Jest nieistotne.  
Oddech może przełamać ciszę. Oddech może złamać zaklęcie.  
Słuchają bicia swoich serc; John trzyma się kurczowo szyi i ramion przyjaciela, z twarzą ukrytą w jego włosach, Sherlock skręcony tak, by przylegać do klatki piersiowej Watsona, obejmuje go, przyciskając policzek do wełnianego pulowera. Lekarz siedzi na kolanach detektywa — zastygli w tej pozycji, przez co wydaje się jakby minęły godziny i dni, ale to może tylko garstka minut. Doskonałych minut, słodkich minut, minut, z których żadnej nie można zdefiniować.  
Szczęka Sherlocka wciąż pulsuje. John uderzył go, gdy po powrocie z pracy zobaczył, jak siedzi w swoim ulubionym fotelu, ze skrzypcami w dłoni i błyskiem w oczach.  
Powolne, monotonne ćmienie promieniuje przez jego czaszkę aż do szyi, ale nie dba o to. W tej chwili wszystko na czym potrafi się skupić to klatka piersiowa Johna przy jego twarzy, która tak delikatnie wznosi się i opada. Zaciska powieki, czując jego zapach — mleko, miód i ciepło — wypełniający go po brzegi. Zapach, który wniknął w kości, skórę i ciało. Zapach, o którym wie, że pachnie _domem_. Zaczyna mieć skurcze w nogach, ale wie, że John tego potrzebuje — trzydzieści sześć miesięcy, które były dłuższe niż całe życie, uczyniły lekarza chorym: cierpiącym, udręczonym i samotnym.  
Powoli otwiera oczy i patrzy przed siebie, na mieszkanie, na swoje papiery, książki i sprzęt — ani John, ani pani Hudson nie mieli serca, aby je przenieść lub wyrzucić.  
Sentyment to coś, co wie, że dzieje się z innymi, którzy są słabsi (lub po prostu bardziej ludzcy) niż on i Mycroft. Ale być może sentyment jest wszystkim, co mu pozostało. On wie, że John go potrzebuje, wie, że John jest rozpaczliwie i bezradnie w nim zakochany, chociaż nigdy nikomu się do tego nie przyznał, nawet sobie. Lecz jego przyspieszony puls i subtelna zmiana w oddychaniu oraz jasny, charakterystyczny sposób, w jaki są splątani na czarnym, skórzanym fotelu, mówi więcej niż jakakolwiek dedukcja.  
Najbardziej zastanawiającą rzeczą jest to, że być może on też tego potrzebuje — jego puls jest przyspieszony, inaczej oddycha i coś _nieznanego_ zaczęło pączkować w piersi, coś słodkiego i bolesnego.  
Sentyment? Być może. Trzydzieści sześć miesięcy musiał patrzeć na Johna z daleka i oto są tutaj, bliżej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. To jest nowe, a jednak czuje się naturalnie i na miejscu.  
Sherlock próbuje tego nie analizować, ale jego umysł zawsze pracuje na najwyższych obrotach, lecz może zapach Johna — piżmowy i przejmujący — potrafi sprawić, by na chwilę przestał. Więc kiedy John przeczesuje palcami jego kręcone, ciemne włosy, znów zamyka oczy i w jego umyśle przez moment panuje pustka, która go nie przeraża, bo jest pełna pocieszenia, wypełniona biciem serca jedynego przyjaciela, które jest tak blisko jego.  
John stara się nie płakać. Wciska twarz we włosy Sherlocka i próbuje, i próbuje, i próbuje nie płakać. Wie, że do tego momentu Sherlock musiał już wydedukować na jego temat milion i jeden drobiazgów, analizując, układając i w końcu rozumiejąc. I, szczerze mówiąc, czuje skradające się pewnego rodzaju upokorzenie z powodu gwałtownego bicia serca, urywanego, szybkiego oddechu, rozszerzonych źrenic i Bóg wie czego jeszcze. Tak, Bóg wie, co jego serce robi właśnie teraz. Ręka nadal go boli od zderzenia z kością policzkową Sherlocka (początkowe zdziwienie i gorzką ulgę przełożył na wściekłość i głęboką, ciemną, przerażającą zdradę) i nagle czuje palącą ochotę, by przesunąć kciukiem wzdłuż twarzy tego mężczyzny — aż do tego dnia rozpaczliwie i bezskutecznie próbował wymazać wspomnienia o nim. O człowieku, który właśnie wtargnął z powrotem do jego życia i chwycił je za gardło, i John ma nadzieję — Boże, jak wielką nadzieję — że Sherlock już nigdy nie opuści go ponownie.  
Potrzebuje tego mężczyzny jak światła słonecznego, jak ciepła i powietrza. Potrzebuje go jak wody i jedzenia, snu i śpiewu ptaków, szarego i bezlitosnego, ale pięknego Londynu. Potrzebuje Sherlocka i naprawdę nie rozumie, dlaczego potrzebuje go tak bardzo.  
Cisza mieszkania i ich bezruch wzmacnia strach i wściekłość, zdradę i miłość, miłość, _miłość_ , która się w nim kłębi. Przyciska mocniej twarz do głowy Sherlocka, gdy ten nieznacznie zmienia pozycję i owija ciaśniej ramiona wokół jego ciała.  
John nie puszcza Sherlocka — nie może. Nawet gdyby chciał, każdy centymetr jego ciała krzyczy w proteście. Ponieważ Sherlock był martwy, a teraz nie jest, a pytania i pretensje można zadać i powiedzieć później. Na razie, jedyna rzecz, jaką John może zrobić, to oddychać zapachem Sherlocka — kurzem, papierosami i mydłem. To zapach, którego myślał, że już nigdy nie poczuje. Zapach, który wypełnia każdą komórkę jego ciała, kiedy zaczyna, prawie z roztargnieniem, przeczesywać dłonią włosy Sherlocka, czując, jak loki zawijają się wokół palców, sprężyste, miękkie, ciepłe.  
Wciąga mocno powietrze. Jest jeszcze zbyt przerażony, by mówić, bojąc się, że sen może prysnąć, że jedno słowo sprawi, iż detektyw znów mu się wymknie, zniknie jak dym.  
Sherlock pozwala jednej z rąk przesuwać się powoli wzdłuż ciała Johna, aż jego kciuk spoczywa w miejscu, gdzie szyja spotyka ramię, na małym skrawku skóry.  
Odnajduje tętnicę i naciska ją. Czuje puls krwi Johna. To sprawia, że jego żołądek ściska się w sposób, którego nie potrafi do końca zdefiniować.  
John wstrzymuje oddech, gdy czuje, jak smukłe, delikatne palce suną po jego skórze, kiedy Sherlock delikatnie kładzie zimny kciuk na jego szyi. Opiera policzek na głowie przyjaciela.  
Przez długi czas słychać tylko ich oddechy.  
— Powinieneś być _martwy_. — Pozwala sobie w końcu na szept, a jego głos się załamuje; łzy i długa cisza.  
Sherlock nie porusza się.  
— Wiem, Johnie.  
— _Powinienem był o tobie zapomnieć._  
Sherlock przesuwa rękę i chwyta dłoń Johna. Ich palce splatają się i wydają się idealnie pasować — długie, żylaste i silne, szorstkie — jak dopasowane kawałki układanki przypominającej dom.  
Kompletnie nie wie, jak zmieni się ich relacja. Nie wiedział od samego początku, od kiedy pozwolił Johnowi zwinąć się na swoich kolanach i trzymać go w ramionach. Ale czuje, że trzymanie Johna za rękę jest całkowicie inną sprawą — przekroczył granicę i nie ma już powrotu.  
Sentyment sprawia, że Sherlock Holmes czuje zawroty głowy, kiedy mężczyzna, którego myśli, że kocha, całuje czubek jego głowy i kołysze go ostrożnie, podczas gdy jego głos się załamuje. Czuje wilgoć ciepłych łez Johna.  
— Nienawidzę cię, Sherlocku Holmesie — mówi John, myśląc o trzech latach rozdzierającego bólu i pustki.  
Trzydzieści sześć miesięcy, sto pięćdziesiąt sześć tygodni, tysiąc dziewięćdziesiąt pięć dni budzenia się i leżenia w łóżku, w kółko mając przed oczami martwe ciało, niebieskie, puste oczy i zabarwiony na czerwono chodnik.  
Skok anioła, połamane kości, roztrzaskane marzenia. Nicość. Śnieg, deszcz, pory roku.  
Życie toczy się dalej i mówisz sobie, że miłość, którą czułeś do niego, była tylko zauroczeniem.  
John kłamał sobie i ani razu nie uwierzył.  
Ściska rękę Sherlocka.  
— Nienawidzę cię tak _bardzo_ — powtarza.  
Ale obaj wiedzą, że to nigdy nie mogło być prawdą. 

 

-koniec-


End file.
